Blooming Love Bouquet
by xfrx
Summary: "Is it a yes?"


_**The first encounter.**_

He walks like he's a model on catwalk.

And of course, I'm just an audience unconsciously staring at the breathtaking view.

"Here."

 _Wait, wait, wait, self, what on earth are you doing?_

"Hm? For me? A thornless rose, huh?"

"W-w-what?! No! Uh I mean y-yeah.. For you, I guess?"

 _Thornless rose: Love at first sight_

 _xx_

 _ **The first beat.**_

"Hello?"

"Yeah! Sorry to keep you waiting! May I help you?"

"May I know who's the man whose on duty on this shop two days ago?"

"Uhm, may I have the specification?"

"Brown hair, average height, hazel eyes with small pupils, sweet smile, and.. An oddball."

"Oddball? Haha sir I guess you're referring to the owner of this shop.."

"Ah yes, perhaps him. What's his name?"

"Furihata Kouki."

"He's not here today?"

"Nope, he went out of the town. Maybe he'll back in a week or else."

"Oh I see. May I have heather flowers?"

"Sure! How much would you like?"

"A bouquet."

"In a minute!"

"Wait, I'm not gonna pick it up now."

"Oh you can tell me when would you like to pick it, I'll get it ready before a minute so you'll have a fresh flowers!"

"Approximately a week? Until he comes back."

".. Pardon me?"

"The owner. Give the bouquet to him if he has come back to the town."

"Sir, are you sure you're not the odd one here? Because you're basically giving a bouquet of flower to the owner of a flower shop which all of these flowers are especially picked by him.."

 _A grin._ "Put a note on it: From the thornless rose."

"Sure! Anything else?"

"No, thank you. Here's the payment."

"Thank you so much for shopping on Fleura Flower shop! Have a beautiful day!"

 _xx_

 _ **The hope.**_

"Kouki-san, here!"

"What's with the bouquet?"

"Someone showed up in the shop a week ago. He said he wants a bouquet of heather for you. And now here I am, delivering the flowers!"

"Wha-"

"It has note on it! That's all! I'm going back to work!"

"Oh yeah, thank you."

 _Note?_

 _From.._

 _Thornless rose?_

 _...THAT CHARMING HUMAN?!_

 _and.. Heather flowers, huh.._

"You're blushing, just saying."

"I'M NOT! I-I'M GOING OUT FOR A WHILE!"

"Ha~ai"

 _Heather: Admiration_

 _xx_

 _ **The realization.**_

"Whoa Kouki-san, what's with all of these lilac.."

"I-It's nothing!"

"It's crystal clear.."

"W-what?"

"That thornless rose guy, huh?"

"..."

"DID I JUST HIT THE NAIL ON THE HEAD BECAUSE I'M SURE I AM"

"Ssshh! Keep your voice down!"

"Alright, alright.. It's not like we have opened the shop or anything.."

"Shut up.. Uhm.. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure! What's that?"

"Give a bouquet of lilac to him.."

"Pardon me but I have no idea on which 'him' are you referring to."

"You know exactly who he is."

"Hahaha. But I don't know where is he? I don't even know his name.."

"Neither do I."

"So where should I give those flowers to.. Don't tell me you'll make me stray around this town just to find him.."

"Don't be ridiculous. He usually walks by this street every Friday around 4 p.m."

"To think that you've been aware on what time he's usually on this street.."

"Oh shut up."

"But why don't you give it by yourself?"

"...Various reasons. Please?"

"Hn.. Fine. Do you want a note on it?"

"N-no.. It's fine.. The flower itself has represent everything.."

 _Lilac: First love_

 _xx_

"Hello, sir!"

"Ah.. You're from the other day. Have my order been done?"

"Yes it has! And now I'm here to delivering a bucket of flowers made especially for you!"

"Lilac. His first time? How cute."

"He had a blush when he received your bouquet, just saying."

"Interesting. May I place an order again? Twelve tulips. With a red ribbon. Put this writing on the bouquet."

"As you wish, sir!"

 _Tulip: Declaration of love_

 _xx_

"Here is your reply Furihata Kouki-san~ Have a nice day~ If you will excuse me~"

"A-ah.. Thank you.."

 _Note, again?_

 _ **How about a cup of tea, Furihata Kouki? Is it a yes?**_

 _Blush._

"How did he knows my name?!"

"He asked me.."

"Oh.."

"Well?"

"Is he seriously asking me for a cup of tea.. And what's with this 'is it a yes?'?! How come he's so sure with my answer?!"

"Because you would definitely said yes?"

 _xx_

"Is it a yes?"

"Wha-!"

"Did I startled you?"

"Y-YES! I MEAN NO!"

 _Laugh._

 _Blush._

 _His laughter is so... Precious._

"So what do you think, Kouki?"

 _Another blush._

"I-I'm sorry but I never had a chance to learn about your n-name.."

"Akashi Seijuuro."

"A-Akashi-san I-"

"Quit the suffix and you may call me Seijuuro."

"Uh.. Sure?"

"So?"

"I.. Would love to, Seijuuro.."

"A perfect yes. How about tomorrow at 4 p.m. in the tea café downtown?"

"Sur-"

 _A kiss on the back of the right hand._

"Then, see you tomorrow, Kouki."

.

.

"WHOA KOUKI-SAN your face is all red! Are you sick? Did you fall?! Did you hit something?!"

"It's.. Something that hits me.. And.. I fall, perhaps.."

"I absolutely have no idea on what are you talking about.."

"D-don't sweat it! I'm going backyard!"

"Su~re"

 _xx_

"Good evening! May I help you?"

"Good evening, is he around?"

"Pardon me but I have no idea on who you're referring to, sir."

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly who he is."

"Haha the exact same reaction with him! And oh.. He just left this shop about 5 minutes ago."

"Great, then I would like a bouquet of red roses mixed with purple tulips."

"In a minute! Or.. Do you prefer me giving it to him?"

"No, I'm going to give this one by myself."

 _xx_

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Ah Seijuuro-sa- I mean Seijuuro! It's ok! Since it's not even the time to meet up.. I'm the one that a bit earl-"

"Here."

"For.. Me?"

"Unless you see someone besides you, then yes it's definitely still for you."

"T-thank you.. Seijuuro.."

"So?"

"W-w-what?"

 _A kiss on the back of the right hand._

"I love you."

"..."

"Would you be mine, Furihata Kouki?"

"..."

"Is it a yes?"

"...Definitely a yes."

 _The sweetest kiss both ever taste on their lips._

"Your face is all red, Kouki."

"Wh-what did you expect from someone that got a sudden kiss on his lips?!"

"But you're mine already."

"But that's so sudden, Seijuuro!"

"So if I want to kiss you I should asked for it a day prior?"

"No it's not th- Quit teasing me!"

 _Another kiss._

"SEIJUURO!"

 _Red rose: Love, desire, passionate love_

 _Purple tulip: Everlasting love_

 _xx_

 _ **Extra:**_

 _Fourth month_

"Sei?"

"Hm?"

"I'm still wondering, are you really the type of person that confess your love after just a two times meeting which each of it you barely had conversation with? Even more, you neither know that person's behavior nor personality.."

"Hm.. Perhaps?"

"..Oh. So tell me how many lovers do you have out there?"

"A cute mad Furihata Kouki is appearing."

"Hmph!"

 _Forehead kisses._

"The condition only applied and valid on you, Kouki. You have something which made me want to make you mine no matter what."

"But just after two encounters?"

"But you still accepted my love confession."

"Seijuuro."

 _Grin._ "Who knows someone would take you away from me if I didn't mark you as mine as quick as possible? And besides, I have had an eye for you ever since you moved into this town and opened your flower shop. But you just recognize me the day you give me the thornless rose, which is three months posterior. So it's not valid to say I barely know your behavior."

"..."

"You're blushing Kouki and that's cute. I want to tease and kiss you until your lips swollen."

"Shut up, Sei.. But hey, I might be a serial killer? Or a geek of something you hate? Or a criminal? Or.. Or-"

"Serial killer? Don't make me laugh Kouki you're the owner of a flower shop."

"Is that even have something to do with it?"

"You love a living creature so much. You treasure them. You see the beauty of every inch of it. How come this kind of person could have a possibility of being a serial killer?"

"Uh.. But I might be a criminal?"

"Hm.. If that is the case, it could have been possible."

"W-what!?"

"Why are you startled when you're the one that stated it?"

"No it just th-"

"You're a criminal which stole my heart, you should be punished by giving me a sweet kiss every hour and prisoned in my arms forever, Kouki."

"SEI!"


End file.
